dreamland_no_densetsufandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamland no Densetsu
Dreamland no Densetsu is a Gijinka Kirby Crack Fan Fiction that was first published on Fanfiction.net on 12th December 2016 and is being written by Minxy the Jinx. It follows the adventures of a Demon Beast named Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki as she tries to win the heart of Meta Knight. The History (As told by MinxytheJinx) Since I'm the original writer, let me tell y'all how this story came to be. Back in December of 2016, I was thinking of writing a Kirby fanfiction but I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered one of my old Kirby OCs (Salvia) and My Immortal so I was like "Hey! I should write a Kirby Crack fiction!" And so, I took out my black pen and one of random writing books then I started to think of the most stupid things and wrote them down. And that's how Dreamland no Densetsu was born! Plot Dreamland no Densetsu (Mostly) covers the adventures of Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki as she tries to win over the Star Warrior, Meta Knight. However, Meta Knight doesn't like Salvia and a Love Rival will come in the form of Queen Sectonia. Now, Salvia must fight for Meta Knight's love despite her relationship Meta Knight being at "the point of no return" and Sectonia ultimately winning Meta Knight's heart. Characters There are many characters in Dreamland no Densetsu but only a handful of them have the biggest significance. All (Actually most considering that Meta Knight and possibly Queen Sectonia were the only characters who disliked her since the beginning) of the characters either admired, liked or loved Salvia at the beginning of the story but her vast stupidity and her lack of empathy has led to almost everyone despising her. All (Once again, most because of Meta Knight) of the characters who hated Salvia were either bullied, attacked or killed by Salvia simply for disliking her. List of Characters Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki: She is the main character of Dreamland no Densetsu. She is the most beautiful and sexy thing in the universe and she's skilled at everything. She has an unhealthy obsession with Meta Knight despite him being her brother and will go to any lengths to win him over despite him despising her and already being in a relationship with Sectonia. Meta Knight: He is (unfortunately) the man that Salvia has an unhealthy obsession with despite being her brother. He's Sectonia's lover, Kirby's father and one of the two remaining Star Warrior's. Being Salvia's love interest, he must deal with (Most of, it not all) Salvia's shenanigans much to his dismay. (Considering the fact that he also suffers because of it.) Kirby: A three year old boy who is destined to become a Star Warrior when he grows up. The boy is also one of Salvia's Love Rivals despite being Meta Knight's son and doing nothing to sabotage her non-existent relationship with Meta Knight but he suffers regardless. Sectonia: The main "villain" in Dreamland no Densetsu. Being the main villain and Salvia's Love Rival, she endured the most pain and even got murdered by Salvia but she was revived by Kirby. She's now Meta Knight's lover. King Hutch: Salvia's former husband and Sectonia's former fiancé. He was killed by Salvia. Susie: A scientist who often builds various devices. King Dedede: The King of Dreamland and maybe a bit more of Popstar. He had a crush on Salvia. He's now Queen Ripple's lover. Bandana Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee: A little boy who often accompanies King Dedede. Sword: One of the Meta-Knights. He used to be in a relationship with Salvia. Blade: Another one of the Meta-Knights. He also used to be in a relationship with Salvia. Sailor Dee/Sailor Waddle Dee: The last Meta-Knight who actually plays a role and has been mentioned so far. Kikue: A little girl who works for Captain Whisky. She has and alter ego known as Akumu Hoshi. Ashbel: Kirby and Meta Knight's pet WolfWrath. Queen Ripple: The queen of the Fairies. She had romantic feelings for Salvia and often tried to confess her feelings to her. She's now King Dedede's lover Ribbon: A little fairy girl who often accompanies Queen Ripple. She is friends with Kirby. Tiff: A friend of Kirby's. It is unknown if she still admires Salvia after the incident with Sectonia. Tuff: Tiff's little brother. Lady Like: Tiff and Tuff's mother. Sir Ebrum: Tiff and Tuff's father. Eiji: Salvia and Sectonia's childhood crush. He was killed by Salvia. Nightmare: He was the one responsible for turning Salvia into a Demon Beast. For some reason, he wants to marry Salvia despite being her father. Topacia: An arrogant queen who got into a fight with Salvia over a throne. It is unknown if she'll ever appear in the story ever again. Wisteria: A queen who wants to take Salvia's fame away. Mecha Titan: A robot Salvia owns. It is unknown if it'll appear in the story again. Iron Maiden: A girl who time travels to the past to save her future from an unknown force. Writing Styles Dreamland no Densetsu has multiple writing styles. When the story began, it had the typical writing style of crack fictions which meant it had many spelling and grammar errors and the first chapter was completely bold rendering it hard to read. The spelling and the grammar of the story ends up improving in chapter 6 but there is still the occasional spelling or grammar error. In chapter 28, the story took a chatroom style of writing and the spelling and grammar the story had in the beginning was used for Salvia's style of writing. Significance I want to say that this has none but this story (Oddly enough) had some kind of significance whether it be for entertainment or educational purposes. Many people came telling me that this story cheers them up when they feel bad, they were writing their own crack fictions because of it and that this story, despite being a crack fiction, had some beautifully profound moments. So I'll call Dreamland no Densetsu (For the most part) what not to do when writing fanfiction and what you should do when your fanfiction is going to suck.